


Just The Way You Are

by wightjon



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: ASOIAF Rare Pair Week, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, jeyne is his muse, robb is a photographer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 05:18:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15089840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wightjon/pseuds/wightjon
Summary: Jeyne couldn’t quite understand why this shoot with esteemed fashion photographer Robb Stark felt so different then all the others they had done together.





	Just The Way You Are

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bythunder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bythunder/gifts).



> This is written for the asoiafrarepairs event, day 6 'I wouldn't change a thing about you'
> 
> This is my first time posting to ao3 as well as one of my first ever completed drabbles. I hope yall enjoy it and if you do please comment! It may just keep me writing more-also I'd like to thank Kal, Ari, and Leyla for being so supportive and helpful in writing this.

Jeyne couldn’t quite understand why this shoot with esteemed fashion photographer Robb Stark felt so different then all the others they had done together. Instead of the lively rock music he usually had playing in the background-it was a somber classical playlist, and instead of his friendly  demeanor-he seemed focused entirely on his camera only talking to her when he was directing the shot.

 

“Alright Ms. Westerling that’s a wrap for the day”

 

The blunt tone of his voice startled Jeyne, she had become accustomed the laughing and smiling while they were doing their shoots-this crisp new business like approach was cold and distant.

 

“Alright Ro-I mean Mr. Stark…I’ll get my stuff and leave” she replied keeping her voice as polite and business like as his

 

.As Jeyne changed back into her street clothes his overly professional words kept ringing in her head- _ why did he change so suddenly? What did she do differently today then every other time they had worked together? Was he growing tired of her look? _

 

The thought hurt her almost as much as it made her angry. She thought Robb was different with his sweet smiles and sparkling blue eyes. He seemed honest and honorable-hard qualities to come by in the fashion industry or life. The longer she thought it over the more she wanted answers on what changed and more importantly-how to fix it.

 

“Mr. Stark-wait!” Jeyne called out to Robb as he loaded his cameras into the trunk of his sedan.He blinked at her is brow drawn up in confusion “Ms. Westerling what is it?”

 

“What changed? Did I do something wrong? Everything seemed so good with you and now suddenly is Ms. Westerling this and Mr. Stark that and just…whatever it is I can change it. I can change my hair or makeup if it means we can go back to how things were”

 

Robb’s eyes went wide “I don’t want things to go back to how they were,”The words hit Jeyne like ice in her veins, “Oh-”“No shit that’s not what I meant” Robb quickly added, “I wouldn’t change a thing about you Jeyne. I think the world of you.”

 

Now it was Jeyne’s turn to be confused, “Then why the change in how we interact on set?”Robb smiled sheepishly at her, running his hand through his rich auburn curls “Well I was hoping if I made our professional relationship more professional it would be less weird if I asked you out.”

 

Jeyne raised her eyebrows. It suddenly made more sense…a little. "Are you going to, then?” She asked.

 

“Going to…?"Robb echoes, confused.

 

"Ask me out, dummy.”

 

“Oh yeah!” Robb grins. “Do you want to go out with me?”

 

Jeyne debates making him sweat, but smiles instead. “I’d love to,” she tells him, smiling back.

 


End file.
